Change
by naruxsasu406
Summary: Naruto comes back from a mission early...Heartbreaking news...New perceptions and secrets.
1. Chapter 1:Dark Corners

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. His heart was breaking fast at every sound they made. He came home early from a mission to celebrate his one year anniversary dating Sakura Haruno. The person he had come to love ever since ,he laid eyes on her while they both were entering the ninja academy along with the rest of the gang, in bed with someone else. In _his_ bed with someone else. Kissing. Moaning. _Loving._ No. It couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

"S-Sakura?" The name was spoken so softly, so _brokenly,_ that anyone who heard it would have broken down and that is exactly what Naruto did. Sobs wracked the blonde boys body as he stared at his girlfriend, the girl he thought loved him with as much passion as he loved her, in bed with someone he thought to be his friend. "L-Lee..." Naruto broke down into more sobs as he spoke the next name. How could this be? Just this morning he and Sakura were perfectly fine, no fighting, no disagreements, just love. Or so Naruto thought.

Sakura and Lee looked at Naruto with the classic 'deer-in-headlights' look. Both were completely shocked that Naruto was home. He should still be on his mission. It was only Wednsday and Naruto's mission ended on Thursday, so he would be home by Friday night! But they forgot one key point. Today was a day Naruto wouldn't miss no matter what it took. It was that special to him. Why you ask? The answer is simple really; today was his and Sakura's one year anniversary.

The bag that Naruto was holding dropped to the floor and its contents spilled out. A black, square box with the name _'Kyuubi'_ on it in gold handwriting tumbled out. As it stopped moving the lid fell off and a simple necklace with a pink cherry-blossom pendant shone in the light. The name 'Sakura' engraved in red shown brightly and shamelessly on the simple flower.

Before either Sakura or Lee could utter a word, Naruto turned on his heel and ran straight out of his apartment. He ran to the only place he ever knew he could go if things went wrong. His safe haven. He ran to his best friend. The only person he could now trust, as of now Sakura betrayed him.

He ran to Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2: Bright Lights

A pounding on Sasuke's door shocked him out of him dazed whole time through his and Naruto's mission he had been like this, dazed. The whole time Naruto was going on and on about Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. God, how Sasuke hated that name! And not only the name, no, he hated the person. Sakura. The one name that made him furious if he just heard it once. Sakura. The girl who took his best friend and one and only love away from him. Naruto. The blonde haired blue eyed bundle of energy that Sasuke had fallen for. Naruto. The only person who Sasuke ever opened up to. And to make it worse she was once one of his fangirls before dating his love.

The same urgent pounding on Sasuke's door reminded him that someone was there. He begrudgingly got up and walked to his door. Getting ready to yell at whomever was behind his door, all his words died in his throat as he saw who it was. There stood Naruto, puffy red eyes, tear streaked cheeks and pure anguish in his breathtaking blue eyes. Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto collapsed into him, almost pushing him over, and burying his face in the ravens chest.

Sasuke led the two of them over to the couch, this proved to be difficult, seeming as Naruto was practically dead weight in Sasuke arms. Sasuke stopped moving half-way to the couch, not wanting to drag his friend any further, and simply picked the boy up bridal style. Normally Naruto would have protested at this, would have called Sasuke 'Teme!' and kicked and screamed until Sasuke let him down. But this time Naruto simply buried his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck and sobbed.

Once the duo was on the couch Naruto curled up on Sasuke's lap, clinging to him like he was his life source. It seemed like hours, but it was probably only minutes, but Naruto's sobs finally started thinning out, until only sniffs and hiccups could be heard coming from the blond haired boy.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke so softly, so gently, that one would need to be right next to the boy to hear, which luckily Naruto was. "What happened?" Sasuke questioned, just as softly.

Naruto looked up into his best friends eyes. The sight Sasuke saw broke his heart. His Naruto, his blond angel, the boy who was never sad, looked so lost, so _broken,_ that it was a wonder he hadn't shattered. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond, silently comforting him, telling him that whatever happened Sasuke would be there for him.

Naruto took a deep breath before he tried talking. "S-Sakura...her and L-Lee...they were..." Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence before he burst out into tears, once again burying his head into Sasuke's neck.

 _Sakura._ Sasuke's fists clenched into Naruto's shirt at the mention of the pink-headed parasites name. He should have known that _she_ would have something to do with the state his friend was in now.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hands clench into Naruto's shirt and turned his big blue eyes filled with sadness to look up into his best friends black eyes to see what was wrong. Fury. Pure fury was what Naruto saw. But there was something else...sadness? Sasuke sensed Naruto's eyes on him and looked down. The blond was no longer sobbing, but he was still crying. The tears just kept falling. Not stopping. Sasuke moved one of his hands from behind Naruto to wipe the tears off of the blonds face. This proved unnecessary, because just as he wiped the old tears away new ones moved quickly down Naruto's scarred cheeks. It seemed as though the tears would never stop, but after what felt like an eternity they finally did. Naruto looked away embarrassed at what just happened, trying, and failing, to wipe the now dried tears off of his face. But before he even had a chance to do anything more Sasuke moved Naruto's head to face him. Naruto was shocked at all the emotions running through his normally stoic friends eyes. But the one that stood out the most was anger. So much anger. So much anger in fact that Sasuke's eyes were dotted with red. But underneath the anger was caring.

After a few moments of looking into each others eyes Sasuke spoke. "Naruto do you want to tell me what happened?" Naruto was shocked out of his daze when Sasuke's deep voice spoke. Then he took a deep breath before he started his explanation.

"W-well," Naruto started, his voice still shaky from his crying. "You know h-how when we got back to Konoha I left early right?" Sasuke nodded. "W-well, when I got home I h-heard noises coming from m-mine and S-Sakura's room. I didn't know w-what it was so I-I decided to go and c-check." Naruto's voice broke again and tears started streaming down his cheeks but he still kept going. "And that's when I s-saw it. S-Sakura and L-Lee were...h-having s-sex..." By this time Naruto was sobbing again. His body was shaking from the sadness he was feeling.

Sasuke's knuckles were white and his eyes shined with anger. He was so mad right now he could have punched anything, anything in order to make his anger go away, but he didn't. He couldn't. Not when Naruto needed him. Sasuke moved his hands up to hug Naruto and pull him into his chest. Naruto clutched to the front of Sasuke shirt, sobbing his heart out. Sasuke moved one of his hands up into Naruto's hair, caressing it and whispering comforting words to Naruto. After a while Naruto's sobs subsided and he lifted his head up to look at Sasuke. Naruto smiled a weak smile to Sasuke. And although Naruto was in more pain then he thought possible he tried to make his smile look real. Sasuke saw right through it. He always was good at that.

"Dobe." Sasuke playfully said, hoping that would make Naruto forget about Sakura, if only for a little bit.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, seeing what he was getting at, and playing along. "Teme." Naruto said, his eyes getting back some of the brightness they normally had.

"Idiot." Sasuke replied, smirking.

"Bastard." Naruto retorted, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, smiling a rare smile.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat at seeing Sasuke smile, but then he smiled his big smile before replying. "Sasuke." Sasuke's smile merely grew wider before it quickly vanished. Naruto's smile slowly vanished also, not knowing what caused the sad look in his friends eyes. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Sasuke looked like he was about to protest when Naruto held up a hand to silence him. "And don't say nothing." Naruto said with an air of finality in his voice. Sasuke sighed before ducking his head, his bangs' covering his eyes.

Sasuke looked up again, his eyes held a look of hesitance in them. "I need to tell you something that you will probably hate me for." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled at his friend. "I could never hate you Sasuke." Naruto said reassuringly.

Sasuke sighed again before taking a deep breath. "Naruto I..." Sasuke trailed off, not wanting to continue, but did after seeing the comforting look on Naruto's face. "I...love you." Sasuke said, turning his head away, not wanting to see the disgust and rejection in his friends eyes.

Naruto was shocked. Never in a million years would he think he would ever hear his friend say those three words to him. "S-Sasuke I-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"-hate me. I know. You don't need to say it. I know that you hate me and that I disgust you." Sasuke said sadly. Naruto looked confused for a second before a small smile graced his lips. Naruto tilted Sasuke's face towards him with his finger.

"Sasuke I don't hate you." Naruto said with a small but sad smile. "But I don't love you either." Any hope that Sasuke had was shattered. Naruto saw the heartbroken look on his friends face. "B-but that doesn't mean I can't love you!" Naruto rushed out, hoping that the look would vanish off of Sasuke's face. It didn't completely vanish, but it did slightly.

It was Sasuke's turn to look confused now. "What?" He asked.

"W-well, I mean it's going to take me a while, I mean I still love Sakura," Naruto clenched his fists at the though of his now ex-girlfriend. "But I think I can grow to love you." Naruto said, finding one of Sasuke's hands and lacing his tan fingers with Sasuke's pale ones.

"So, does that mean you can give us a chance?" Sasuke asked, biting his lip nervously.

Naruto smiled a real, genuine smile at his best friend. "Yeah. I think I will." Naruto said, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just that I never thought that Sasuke Uchiha, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, would ever say the words 'I love you'." Sasuke simply stared at Naruto, before he smiled at him.

"Dobe."

Naruto stopped laughing and mirrored Sasuke's smile. "Teme."

It turns out that Sakura cheating on Naruto was the best thing that ever happened to him. Funny how the best seems to come from worst, isn't it?


End file.
